


Up from the shadows I'm seduced by the light of the flames

by agentemind



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bullying, Developing Friendships, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idiots, Idiots in Love, Imprinting, M/M, Sexual Content, Spideypool - Freeform, These two are idiotic idiots, Violence, Wade Wilson has feelings, and he is weird, as a joke but i think he looks like a lil duck, of course
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker estaba acostumbrado a que los abusones la tomaran con él en el colegio y no esperaba menos de los abusones del instituto.</p><p>Entra en escena Wade Wilson.</p><p>Todo deja de tener sentido para siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkKaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY LOFFF <3<3<3
> 
> Lo empecé a escribir a las seis de la mañana y son las nueve (me levanto a las once y media, lol) y me gustaría dártelo entero pero ya sabes cómo soy (PAIN IN THE ASS) y como el resto del día de tomorrow (hoy...) no voy a poder escribirte nada más (u_u) y quería darte algo por tu cumple, ta-chaaaaaaaaannnnnnn. Mañana ya si eso me dices que como no lo termine me cortas la cabeza xDDD
> 
> Love you lots. <3
> 
> (El títutlo es de "A beautiful indiference", de Rise Against <3)

A Peter le gustaría poder decir que sabía que iba a tener problemas con Wade Wilson desde su primer día de instituto, pero no puede. No porque su instinto le fallase, sino porque Wilson no llegó hasta la segunda semana. Con un ojo morado y un brazo roto y cogeando.

Así que Peter sabía desde su noveno día de instituto que iba a tener problemas con Wade Wilson, sólo que entonces tampoco hubiera podido predecir la clase de problemas que serían.

Peter tiene muchos problemas en general y cuanto más repite esa palabra en su cabeza menos sentido tiene para él, pero su instinto no solía fallarle así que en lugar de esperar a que sucediese y después tener que arreglarlo, decidió evitarle desde el primer día.

Desde el noveno. Él se entiende.

Claro que el destino, o el Universo, o Plutón como venganza, o lo que fuera, tenía otros planes para él. Porque, como ya ha mencionado, su instinto era infalible, casi animal, y los perros no saben que viene una tormenta por arte de magia, sino porque son más sensibles y Peter también es más sensible que el resto de humanos que conoce.

Sensible a los tocahuevos, concretamente.

Si le dieran alergia probablemente se hubiera pasado toda su vida de estudiante estornudando y con la piel llena de sarpullidos.

Entonces, problemas...

He aquí entraría Flash Thompson, miembro de élite de la corte de abusones del instituto, en escena, a las tres semanas de empezar el curso, empujando a Peter contra las taquillas en una acción patentada de Jugador de Fútbol. Peter recuerda que se le cayeron los libros al suelo y que estaban rodeados de gente en menos de diez segundos, pero también recuerda que ya tenía práctica del colegio y que simplemente nada había cambiado hasta que…

En fin.

Hasta que Wade Wilson, quien no había hablado a nadie durante su primera semana, decidió que quería pasar por el espacio entre Peter y Flash y cuando aclararse la garganta solamente le funcionó para que Peter lo mirase de reojo con una ceja arqueada y Flash lo ignorase por completo, metió su brazo entre ambos y dijo:

—¿Me permitís?

Su brazo previamente roto, sin rastro de la escayola que tendría que estar ahí, pálido y arrugado, con una cicatriz reciente y enorme y heridas por todas partes, como si un puto loco se la hubiera quitado con un cuchillo hacía diez minutos y en ese momento Peter pensó _dios, no, que puto asco, tío_ , pero a los dos segundos, cuando su cuerpo ya estaba cayendo hacia el suelo y Flash se alejaba con probablemente su misma cara gritando amenazas, su cerebro le decía _se lo ha hecho él, se lo ha hecho él, se lo ha hecho él, corre Peter, corre…_

Pero no tuvo que correr porque Wade Wilson, maníaco recién declarado, solamente le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado y siguió su camino por los pasillos sin decir nada más.

Los demás estudiantes literalmente se echaron a un lado para dejarle pasar, alejando la mirada y fingiendo estar súper fascinados por la pintura del techo, como en las películas.

Instinto de Peter Parker 1, Wade Wilson literalmente 1.000.

Y probablemente Flash Thompson 0, ¿pero quién estaba contando?

Pero esa fue solamente la primera vez que pasó.

A Peter le hubiera gustado que se hubiera quedado ahí, en el pasado, siendo un recuerdo extraño pero que desde luego no quería recrear, pero Flash no pillaba las indirectas ni cuando le plantaban un brazo ensangrentado en la cara, ni cuando le ponían ratas vivas en la capucha, o le hacían resbalar vertiendo jabón a sus pies, o hacían saltar la alarma de incendios delante de su cara, o nunca, en serio, estupidez crónica, diagnosticada, incurable.

Lamentablemente para él se convirtió en un hábito demasiado deprisa y aunque ninguno de los implicados tenía ni idea de a qué venía, o cómo, o por qué siempre aparecía Wilson cuando Flash o cualquiera de sus amigos sin cerebro estaban a punto de tocarle los cojones a Peter, todos acabaron olvidando cómo había empezado y se acostumbraron a ello.

Harry lleva años escribiendo en sus agendas escolares las extravagantes hazañas diarias de Wilson a la hora de salvarle el culo.

Incomprensiblemente.

Ahora, en su último curso, Peter ha dejado de preguntarse por qué tiene a Flash de repente colgado del techo por una pierna y a Wilson mirándole con una sonrisa desde el otro lado del cuerpo que se balancea delante de su cara.

—Gracias, Wade - dice, simplemente, dándose media vuelta y siguiendo con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lo malo es que el hecho de saber que Flash lleva al menos ya dos años sin poder tocarle ni un pelo antes de gritar o saltar o pisar canicas y caer al suelo a su espalda ( _que, por Industrias Stark, cómo es posible que suceda algo así en la vida real?_ ), le ha dado una sensación de seguridad que ha vuelto a su instinto inútil a la hora de advertirle sobre, por ejemplo, Wade siguiéndole de camino a su casa y colándose tras él por la puerta principal como si alguien le hubiera invitado.

Sucedió por primera vez a mitad del décimo curso.

Wade entró sin que le viera, como una sombra, su tía May exclamó:

—¡Has traído a un amigo, Peter! - cuando se asomo por la puerta de la cocina, dando una palmada que le asustó lo suficiente para acelerarle el pulso y ponerle en alerta,

y, al verle, por pura suerte, no le dio un ataque al corazón.

Tía May lo invitó a cenar antes de que pudiera pedir ninguna explicación y ahora, casi dos años después, sigue haciéndolo, sin preguntar, cerrando la puerta al entrar, _puerta que, dios, ya nunca cierras, Peter_ , y subiendo a su cuarto después de dar las buenas tardes a May y preguntar qué hay para cenar.

Ahora ya es normal.

Peter lo mira desde la silla de su escritorio porque hoy le ha dado por pensar, hacer introspectiva, plantearse cuestiones importantes sobre el Universo y esas cosas, y no es capaz de encontrar una razón por la que tenga sentido que Wade Wilson esté acostado en su cama haciendo los ejercicios de física y balanceando sus piernas en el aire al ritmo de una canción de Backstreet Boys que lleva tarareando ya veinte minutos.

Es indescifrable y no se puede creer que lleve más de tres años dejándose perseguir sin saber las respuestas.

—Wade - dice y su tono no es inseguro, gracias, de nada. Ya no vacila antes de hablarle como al principio, cuando no sabía si iba a contestar de verdad o solamente a mirarle a los ojos y sonreír.

Wade ahora habla demasiado, en realidad. Probablemente podría aprender del Wilson del pasado y mirar intensamente en lugar de soltar las barbaridades a las que ya lo tiene acostumbrado. Se ahorraría problemas.

—¿Qué pasa, Pete?

—¿Por qué yo?

—¿Por qué tú, qué, Pete?

Sigue mirando a su libreta, mordiendo la tapa del bolígrafo y frunciendo el ceño. Lo hace cuando se está intentando concentrar en algo y Peter piensa que es adorable pero nunca lo ha dicho en voz alta porque en cierto modo todavía aprecia su vida. Estadísticamente sabe que Wade no va a matarle, llevaría muchos años perdiendo el tiempo de ser así, pero cuando le has tenido mirándote durante horas sin apenas respirar, tu perspectiva sobre su estabilidad mental varía considerablemente.

Peter suspira y se levanta de la silla para sentarse en el suelo junto a su cama.

Al principio le hacía sentir incómodo saber que lo único que conseguía distraer a Wade cuando fijaba su mente en algo fuera tenerle cerca a él, pero tras el incidente en la azotea en el que solamente tuvo que decir su nombre para hacerle retroceder, aprendió también a asumirlo y utilizarlo para hacer el bien.

O algo así.

En cuanto se sienta Wade deja caer el bolígrafo y le mira con una sonrisa. Peter le contesta con otra, de todas formas no le da miedo desde finales de noveno.

—¿Por qué me salvaste el culo de Flash aquel día en que te quitaste la escayola?

—No me la quité yo, Pete - dice, exasperado pero sonriendo más ampliamente e inclinando la cabeza como un gato -. Fue el médico.

—Sigue diciéndote eso.

Peter se deja caer sobre la alfombra y gruñe, esperando que Wade se ría y le revuelva el pelo o intente hacerle cosquillas clavándole los dedos en las costillas, pero que le conteste. No espera que le toque la nariz con un dedo y se le quede mirando desde arriba con cara de estar escondiendo un plan maligno.

—Mañana te lo cuento, Pete.

—¿Por qué no ahora?

—Porque ya está la cena.

—Venga ya, no puedes sab-

—¡Peter, Wade, la cena ya está lista!

Peter gruñe de nuevo, esta vez viendo a Wade reírse y se levanta para tirarle de la cama abajo arrastrando las sábanas hasta el suelo.

—Mi instinto, tío, me lo jodiste.

Wade tan sólo se ríe envuelto en las sábanas con sus ejercicios de física aterrizando a su alrededor por el suelo.

—Mañana - le dice Peter, como una amenaza, señalándole con el dedo y todo.

Wade se ríe otra vez.

_Maldito sea._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry por tardar tanto en actualizar!! D:
> 
> The stupidity continues~~

Una de las ventajas de ser el único amigo de Wade Wilson es saber lo sumamente idiota que es en realidad.

Por fuera, o al menos para el mundo, es un tío peligroso, violento, hosco, antipático, retorcido, inquietante, siniestro, lunático, trastornado, un puto loco en palabras de todos incluidas las de Peter años atrás, una bomba de relojería, un desastre natural esperando a desatarse sobre la Tierra.

Los matones del instituto lo evitan (incluso Flash y los suyos lo intentan evitar sin muchos resultados al no querer dejar correr su guerra contra Peter), los profesores nunca le llevan la contraria y sus padres lo dejan tan a su aire que a veces parece haberse independizado a los catorce años.

Claro que otra de las ventajas es que se haya puesto como meta personal ser su guardaespaldas, pintoresco, de comedia absurda, sin jamás llegar a la violencia ni a la sangre.

Demasiada sangre, al menos. Alguna siempre se escapa.

Ni demasiada violencia, en realidad. Accidentalmente violento es una definición de Wade bastante (casi, no, completamente, a quién quiere engañar) acertada.

Pero esto le lleva a su situación a día de hoy, esperando a que Wade aparezca por los pasillos para recibir la respuesta que le debe desde ayer. Sabiendo que llegará tarde a propósito para fastidiarle y que probablemente se le ocurrirá alguna excusa para hacerle esperar hasta mínimo el almuerzo.

Wade es un cabrón escurridizo pero Peter lo tiene calado y no se saldrá con la suya si pretende que se olvide del tema.

—¿Qué no vas a olvidar?

Joder, pensaba en voz alta.

Peter abre los ojos al escuchar la voz de Gwen y se vuelve con una sonrisa.

Le sale rara, lo sabe, puede sentirlo en sus labios y seguro que está enseñando demasiado los dientes y parece un jodido loco, pero Gwen lo mira con una sonrisa pícara y el libro de Biología abrazado contra su pecho y parece un clásico de las comedias románticas y si su sonrisa es rara y él es un friki, pues es su película y todo saldrá bien al final. Puede ser raro si quiere.

Wade siempre le dice que raro es adorable a veces.

Maldito Wade, Peter no quiere ser adorable.

—Hola, Gwen - dice, como el idiota que es, saludándola con la mano como si le hiciera falta teniéndola a medio metro de su cara.

—Hola, Peter - responde, sonríe de nuevo y Peter muere un poquito por dentro, tal vez, sólo un poquito, apenas lo nota, es una respuesta natural de su cuerpo, lógico e involuntario, como imaginar que ve el rostro de Wade en su visión periférica por todo el instituto.

Ahora sabe que no está porque quedan dos minutos para su primera clase y su taquilla está en otro pasillo pero nunca puede estar seguro con él.

Si es que tiene pensado aparecer hoy.

—Hola, Gwen - repite.

Como.

Un.

Puto.

Tonto.

Gwen ríe y al inclinarse su mano acaba en el abdomen de Peter y de repente no respira.

Él, no ella.

Y ahora necesita soltar todo el aire que tiene dentro sin parecer más idiota todavía, así que se lo queda dentro. Puede mantener la respiración unos segundos, hasta que se distraiga o deje de tocarle o Wade decida llegar.

Siempre le salva el culo con Flash pero también aparece cuando quiere invitar a Gwen al cine, o al burger, o a estudiar…, el idiota inoportuno. Ahora le necesita. No puede fallarle.

Gwen sólo se rió un segundo y parecen horas hasta que se incorpora los centímetros que se había inclinado hacia él y vuelve a sonreír como debería hacerlo en sus sueños.

Pero sus sueños nunca son tan, tan, tan dulces.

Su mano sigue ahí. Todo muy casual. Peter está bien. Puede aguantar.

—¿Qué tal lo llevas? - Peter asiente con la cabeza y los dedos de Gwen arrugan un poco su camiseta. No. No puede aguantar. Aire. Lo necesita -. Bien. Dicen que la nueva película de Star Wars es genial, ¿vas a…?

Oh.

Peter siente unos labios fríos en su mejilla antes de reaccionar a los dedos que se han entrelazado con los suyos y la mirada de incredulidad en los ojos de Gwen.

La mano apoyada en su abdomen desaparece.

Suelta todo el aire que tenía dentro de sus pulmones.

—Hola, Pete.

Es Wade. Sabía que era Wade antes de escucharle porque la mano que envuelve la suya está vendada y el aire huele a su champú y a comida mejicana y alguien va a morir y no va a ser sólo su dignidad.

—Wade y yo nos colamos al pre-estreno el viernes - dice Peter, reaccionando pésimamente a su amigo dándole los buenos días con un beso en la mejilla.

—Entiendo.

Oh.

Gwen mira a Peter, luego a su mano (a sus manos, más bien), a Wade y de nuevo a Peter.

La primera vez que Gwen Stacy le habló por los pasillos fue dos cursos atrás cuando Peter se cayó del monopatín al perder el equilibrio intentando esquivar a un jugador de fútbol y todos los alumnos estaban ya riéndose de él. Solamente le había preguntado si estaba bien cuando escucharon un ruido al otro lado del pasillo y el grito que le siguió.

El mismo idiota que se había puesto en el camino de sus ruedas se había caído al tropezarse con su monopatín en una acción muy kármica que hubiera parecido creíble de no ser por la cara de Wade Wilson apareciendo delante de la suya con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una mano preparada para ponerle en pie.

No cree que nunca haya tenido una conversación real con ella fuera de alguna discusión con el profesor en clase de Física.

—Pero siempre podría… podríamos... - Wade tira de su brazo y Peter mira a sus manos por primera vez como si se estuviera dando cuenta entonces, como si no pudiera sentir el calor a través de las vendas. Las levanta y le dedica una ceja arqueada a su amigo a través de ellas -. ¿Qué te hiciste?

—¿Chimichangas?

—Ya hablamos sobre desayunar chimichangas, tío. Es demasiado… - Peter se distrae un segundo y al girarse… -. Peligroso.

Ya está. Gwen ha desaparecido.

Peter gruñe y se suelta de la mano de Wade para poder volverse y esconder la cabeza en su taquilla. Gruñe de nuevo y le da una patada al suelo como un niño de cinco años.

—¿En serio, Universo? ¿En serio?

Es un puto idiota.

—No seas dramático, Pete.

Intenta golpearle sin tener que salir de su escondite pero no acierta ni a la segunda ni a la tercera ni a la quinta y se rinde suspirando al sentir las manos de Wade en sus hombros.

Hace fuerza con sus pulgares y Peter deja que su cuerpo se relaje. Va a durar un segundo y tampoco le importa ya lo que pueda parecer para el resto de alumnos que pasen tras ellos y los vea así. De todas formas, acaba de cogerle de la mano y besarle la mejilla como si tuvieran ocho años.

—Pete.

—Wade.

—Traje la moto de mi padre hoy.

Oh.

Peter se golpea la cabeza con el techo de su taquilla y al girarse Wade ya se está riendo pero también se está marchando en dirección a su primera clase.

—¿Podemos ir a Denny’s? - pregunta a la multitud del pasillo que ya esconde a su amigo.

—Juanita, Pete - le responde, alzando los brazos entre el resto de alumnos y probablemente bailando a juzgar por las miradas de horror de quienes ya le han dejado atrás.

—¡No más chimichangas, Wade!

—YOLO.

Peter ríe antes de mirar el reloj.

Llega tarde, llega tarde, llega tarde.

Y se le olvida algo…

Cierto. Sí. La respuesta a su pregunta de ayer. Sabía que llegaría al almuerzo sin escuchar ni media palabra al respecto.

Maldito Wade Wilson.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see how this ends... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
